<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sudden as the Onset of Winter by BlackAquoKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842129">Sudden as the Onset of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat'>BlackAquoKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ours to Choose [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And A Touch Of Angst, Fluff, Jacket sharing, Other, Tumblr Prompt, short but sweet, what else were you expecting from me?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the law student learns of Damien's low tolerance for cold weather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ours to Choose [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/943836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sudden as the Onset of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dialogue prompt that inspired this was "I'll Keep You Warm," which I answered on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city Damien and his friend live in does not have the most inspiring winters. It’s just a side effect of living this far west.</p><p>That being said, for those who have lived here their entire lives, anything below seventy degrees Fahrenheit is pretty damn frigid.</p><p>“Really?” his friend says in response to his statement. “This is cold for you?”</p><p>The two of them are sitting on a bench in the park, drinking their respective coffees with ease. The hot drink does little to dispel the cold taking hold of Damien’s bones. Damien eyes their rolled up shirtsleeves with envy. Not even a <em> hint </em> of chill bumps. Meanwhile, he’s shivering under two layers and a hat. “I would think my attire would make that clear,” he responds dryly.</p><p>They shrug and gesture to the jacket folded over the back of the bench. “I lived in Pennsylvania until I turned thirteen. I need a scarf at most for fifty degree weather, depending on wind chill.”</p><p>He shakes his head and laughs. “Bully for you.”</p><p>The words slip out before Damien realizes and he’s struck by the sudden rush of sadness he feels.</p><p>This change in his mood doesn’t escape his friend. “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just…” He sighs and leans back against the back of the bench. “William used to say that all the time.”</p><p>Their brow furrows and straightens in the strange breath. “Is this the Colonel friend you mentioned?”</p><p>He nods. If he says anything else, he may not be able to hold it together, and he doesn’t wish to ruin their outing further. He barely finds time to spend with his friend these days with their growing schedule of classes each semester.</p><p>It’s hard not to remember that he hasn’t received a letter from the Colonel in a few months now. But he also hasn’t received <em> that </em>letter. The one that would destroy any hope he has left of William coming back in one piece.</p><p>It’s not a good thing to think about when one is trying to have a peaceful afternoon in between classes.</p><p>Another chilly breeze cuts through the air, and Damien shivers involuntarily. He has never hated wind more than this very moment, he thinks as he tugs his coat tighter around him.</p><p>Something drops on top of his shoulders. Damien sees his friend pull away from him a moment later and realizes they put their jacket on him. “You’re a little bigger than me, but the extra layer may help,” they say by way of explanation.</p><p>Damien hasn’t been friends with them for very long, at least not long in comparison to Mark and William. But whenever they make surprisingly intimate gestures like this, Damien can’t help but feel he’s known them his entire life.</p><p>“…thank you,” he says, oddly touched.</p><p>They grin, and the sight of their dimples sends a rush of much needed warmth through his chest.</p><p>“No problem. I’m well-equipped for this kind of weather.” Their smile turns cheeky. A behavior he's only recently seen them start to display in his presence. “I’ll keep you warm.”</p><p>Damien laughs. In that moment, he decides that maybe colder weather isn’t such a bad thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>